S1-031 Goodbye Glamazons
Goodbye Glamazons is the thirty-first episode of Season One of Queens of Adventure. In it, the party helps the Glamazons defend the ziggurat from an attack, before departing Glamalala. Synopsis The queens soar over Fire Island on their gliders as the sun sets. They are heading west from Glamalala towards the Radiant Rise. To their right on the Central Island they see motion. Giant shelled creatures crawling up the island. Other gliders launch from Glamalala towards the island. Fraya banks right and see the creatures have spiral shells covered in debris and weapons. With surprising insight, she can tell they are aggressive, and have strangely furry legs. Irene recognizes them as bearmit crabs, and the gliders as Glamazon rangers. Butylene wonders if their help would be welcome, so the queens glide close to the six glamazons. Among them are Ranger Richard and Ranger Jimenez. The later asks them to help defend the Ziggurat. Landing on the island, the rangers take up defensive positions near the obsidian pyramid. The queens see one large bearmit crab going on its own around the ziggurat. They take positions on the western side between it and the ziggurat, landing in poses. Arson moves closer and hexes the crab before vomiting up a poison spray. As the acid burns it, it rears up on its hind legs and howls. Irene hurls her great ax at the exposed stomach. She then looks over the shell to see what weapons she can find (no magical scepter). She chooses a swordfish, yanks it off, and stabs it. The monster swipes its claw, slashing and grapples her. Fraya draws her trident of fish command, and spins it in front of the bearmit crab to dominate the beast. She commands it to drop Irene. She then opens her glider and pops into the air, gliding over and landing on the back of the shell, her shoes sticking to it. Butylene shoots an arcane venom dosed blow dart. As the dart lands, dissonant whispers triggers, forcing it to flee from the sound only it hears. Arson takes an attack of opportunity as it flees, eldritch blasting it. The rangers look over and see a tiefling singing a song, poorly, while a drider blasts dark energy at a fleeing crab with a water genasi stuck to its shell and a lizardfolk warrior in its claws. The blast hits the water right after the crab submerges. A moment later, Irene pops up from the water, freed when the bearmit crab died. Fraya stands in the waves, waving. "What on earth?' one of the rangers says as the queens turn. Jimenez is impressed and suggests they return to Glamalala. Before they leave, Fraya takes off her shoes and searches the shell for things she might be able to take. She finds a leather handle and pulls out a chakram. Satisfied, the group takes a thermal blast into the air and look down at the obsidian pyramid with its crystal spire before heading off to the city. Landing at a tower, they are led to an office. It is lined with books and has a balcony looking over the sunset. behind a desk sits Rigo, the inquirer. He asks after their visit, and recognizes Irene's desire to explore outside the city. He tells her she has been offered a glamsphringer, a time to explore the world outside the city so they can decide whether to commit to the Glamazon lifestyle. Rigo then congratulates the queens for using their training on the bearmit crab incursion. Fraya ponders why they would have attacked. She gets the sense the rampage was motivated by fear, self-preservation, but the degree of violence may have had an outside influence. Rigo recalls Fraya had met merfolk, and suggests they could follow up on this incident with them. Before they go, Rigo gives them some parting gifts. To Fraya, he gives an icon of Cher with strange adornments, which can act as a holy symbol or it may help give her inspiration. She attaches it to her chakram. A gold inlaid pipe of smoke monsters, which can be used as a blowgun, is given to Butylene. Irene gets fang flippers, false teeth which power up her bite attacks. Lastly, Arson is given some ancient drow sheet music. She recognizes the song. Rigo gives them a packet of items that were taken from them when they were put on trial. It includes Fraya's locket and holy shield, Butylene's silver alchemy kit, Arson's silk rope and blindfold, and the scroll case with documents they took from Watersport. A knock on the door signals the arrival of Ranger Richard for the appointment he made with Rigo. He eyes Booty and the Hofish with caution. Rigo asks him about the accusations he had hinted at the night before. Fraya suggests he keep in mind their help today, and to not blame them for the things going on in his life. Richard hears this and says he has no accusations and only expresses his gratitude before leaving. As the group follows, they see a mural in the hallway of the island under attack by iron clad ships and three towering figures outstretching their arms to shield the island. Behind them a pyramid with a gold shaped box in the center. Exiting the building, Rigo says they can chose to glide back or ride their mounts back. They chose to glide and the Rigo says their mounts will be sent back. The inquirer concludes by explaining the Glamazons have spent their history defending themselves. To help keep the peace, they opened the island to Honored Outside Guests a generation ago. This didn't go over well with everyone, and some still find it an abdication of the Glamazon's duty. Booty and the Hofish have proven themselves to some during their visit and hope with Irene's help they can strengthen that alliance. Catching an updraft from the center of a nearby fountain, the group departs the city. They pass over the farms and some of the shrines. Butylene fires a spark shower in the form of a cute dragon at some kids waving at them. Twilight is setting as they arrive at the battle strewn beach outside the Golden Palace and land on the grand staircase. Inside they find the familiar interior of the casino. Lava babies play in the lava tubes behind the windows. Cole and Shale work the Concierge station. As the pair welcome the group back, Irene notes the shabby conditions compared to the city. She greets Shale with a test of handshake strength (and loses). Shale blushes as she smiles at him. The group heads up to their suite and find Gnomi staying up late, studying the Kracken Priest's Heart, murmuring to himself. Fraya goes to look for water to meditate in, Arson is going to do skin care, and Irene heads straight to a bed. Butylene presents Gnomi the documents they retrieved. In the morning, the queens arrive in the suite where Karin and Patrick are already up. Gnomi appears to have been up all night, and by the light of morning they can see he has changed more. His crab claw has spread further up his arm and small tentacles have emerged from his face. He seems shocked so much time as passed while he was studying the heart. Karin asks who their new friend is. Irene and the couple exchange introductions. Karin hands Butylene two letters. One from Barb says her familiar is ready. One from Belfry includes their updated accounting with the resort. They are currently ahead, with a credit of 240 gold. Fraya pulls Patrick aside and expresses concern Gnomi could be turning into something like the Kracken Priest as he keeps transforming. Arson joins and suggests they take turns holding it. Patrick admits he has been fixated on it. Fraya uses shape water on her bath water to create two eye compresses and uses command on Gnomi to put him to sleep. They put him to bed with the compresses over his eyes. Butylene does a tongue pop healing word to see if it helps. It doesn't do anything, but she can tell his condition is getting worse. Fraya uses detect magic and can tell his condition is fueled by necromancy. Butylene decides to put the heart in her pouch of holding. They head to Belfry's office. She nods as they enter. Butylene provides her the treaties and documents. She finds one map that includes guides to the Underdark and a sunken city the merfolk may be in. Fraya gets an idea. She puts a message to the merfolk in a bottle and uses gust of wind to launch it from the balcony towards the ocean. Irene introduces herself to Belfry and warns she will forget her name. Belfry suggests they remain strangers. Irene asks if she is named after the place bats live. Belfry suggests they wait until the day they know each other better before she shares that story. Returning to the crisis, they have nine days until the Kracken arrives. The Glamazons keep reminding her through the newly installed Hole of Glory in her office (which she has currently covered with a post it note in the hopes of keeping some privacy). The queens consult and decide to visit the Underdark first. Deep below the island, a creature devours some deep gnomes before smiling. "Come home to me, Arson. I'll be waiting," she says. Characters Party * Arson Nicki - drider warlock * Butylene O'Kipple - tiefling alchemist * Fraya Love - water genasi cleric * Irene Dubois - lizardfolk barbarian NPCs * Ranger Richard * Ranger Jimenez * Rigo * Cole and Shale * Gnomi Malone * Patrick and Karin * Belfry Ramshackle * Woman in the Underdark (debut?) Monsters/Enemies * Bearmit Crabs Episode Notes Lore * Something is causing local sealife to act aggressively. * The Kracken Priest's Heart appears to have an effect on those touched with necromantic magic. Memorable Quotes * "Hi" - "Hello!" - "Toodle-loo! No wait, that's goodbye." - Butylene O'Kipple, Fraya Love, and Irene Dubois * "I'm still stuck on the idea that Fraya is the insightful one." - Arson Nicki * "That's obviously first on the gay agenda today." - Arson Nicki * "Sometimes you have to be the one who holds your own hair when you're feeling ill." - Arson Nicki * "18. Fully legal attack." - Irene Dubois * "Well that totally answers the question I was about to ask!" - Fraya Love * "I play the trumpet, I know how to circular breath." - Butylene O'Kipple * "Was Fraya just sensible and useful in communication?" - Arson Nicki * "We're able to see it's actually snowing in hell." - "Barb pops up and says "Brr, what the hell just happened?" - Butylene O'Kipple and Fraya Love * "We all have such basic names, don't we?" - "We're named after donors." - Irene Dubois and Karin References * Charlie's Angels * Exorcist * RuPaul Charles * Staples - Easy Button * Gilda Rabbit * The Little Mermaid * Oppulence! * Mormon Mission Trips * Gandalf * Death Becomes Her - Must Speak to Madeline * The Ring Please Welcome to the Stage * Petty Palps * Chakram Khan Name That Tune * "The Same Parts" - Tatiana * Theme from Twilight Zone * "Careless Whisper" - Bonnie Rait * "Animal Behavior" - Bjork * "Hotline Bling" - Drake * "Can't Get You Out of My Head" - Kylie Minogue * "Thunder Rolls" - Garth Brooks Behind the Queens * Arson Nicki reads the episode intro. After the 'previously on', Fraya Love leads the others in singing the first few notes of the theme song before it begins. * DM Matt announces the 2nd Kickstarter Campaign to raise money to take the show to Chicago Category:Episodes Category:Season One